cweepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Piggy
Piggy,' '''better known as '''Pig Man' or Moccus Paweson, is a serial killer back from the dead. When in a dark alley watch out... Origin Moccus Paweson had previously been a slave. He worked for a cruel man, a Slave Master, he worked as a young farmer, taking care of the cattle and pigs everyday. He didn’t mind he liked animals after all, and he didn’t know why he felt especially so close to the dirty pig, it might have been the warmth of their skin, or the smooth snorting of their snouts, but he just didn’t know. The Slave Master was always cruel to every single one of them, them as orphans, yes Moccus was a orphan as well, his parent just dumped him onto the road, not knowing anything because of his young age, was capture and brought to Australia, where to be sold to Mack Robinson a Slave Master, that lives in a giant mansion, and owns a big farm. Moccus always wanted to escape getting whipped everyday wasn’t a pleasant experience, no not by himself he was going to escape, he was going to escape with the pigs, yes the pigs, the pigs got whipped and punished everyday maybe that’s another reason why he felt so close to them, so similar.... it it was cold, very cold. ''' An '''orphan was running threw rapid ran, and yes that orphan was Moccus. He had just escaped from the Farm’s Cabin, and yes he escaped through the chains, there were chains tied to his legs every night, and yes he escaped them, he felt like an escapist, free, so, so free. He let the rain clean his muddy tan skin. But just as he felt free, suddenly that freeness was interrupted by a sound, a familiar loud shouting sound. He started running for his precious life. So suddenly, so very suddenly, there was a sound of a sharp bullet shooting out of a gun. Moccus knew he was going to die, as he fell lifelessly to the fresh bloody soil. A dried hand sprouted out of the dry, but damp graveyard soil, followed by a child's head and a tortured body. The being looked around surprised but mad. How could he have survived, he remembered blanking out when being tortured with burning Boiling Irons. More like dying. He looked around seeing his grave, and his grave being followed by many other graves behind them, he read ‘R.I.P Bacon, died 1999, reason: Sickness for not being cared for....’ Suddenly Moccus remembered who Bacon was, Bacon was his favorite pet pig, he promised to protected him, and stay with him forever... But he had failed, in rage he dug up Bacon’s grave, ripping the poor sick animals head out. He put it on his head. If he couldn’t stay with Bacon forever, then Bacon will stay with him forever! He had no meaning in life, after all he only a mere zombie in life now. The Master didn’t take care of Bacon, like he didn’t care for Kevin, so if that’s the way it is, then now is the time for revenge.... Pig Man is free in the wild, once again.... TO BE WRITTEN Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:Admin Creations Category:Official Cweepypasta Character Category:Important Category:New